horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Thunderjaw
Shock|explosive_components = |challenge_level = 27 34 (Corrupted) 40 (Daemonic) |hp = 6500 9750 (Corrupted) 11375 (Daemonic) |total_sites = 6 (5 units encountered outside sites)}} The Thunderjaw is a machine in Horizon Zero Dawn. It is a large Combat Class machine, one of the two largest machines of this class. Its size, power, and weaponry make it one of the most feared machines amongst the tribes. History Appearance The Thunderjaw is a huge bipedal machine with features akin to those of a Tyrannosaurus Rex: powerful and bulky legs, a long body, and a heavy tail to maintain equilibrium. Its body features symmetrical weaponry: a laser weapon in its mouth, cannons on its jaws, a radar array on its back, and disc launchers on its hips. Behavior Like most large machines, Thunderjaws are found alone. A pair can be found together protecting a herd of Lancehorns in the Glarebreak, west of Free Heap. When undisturbed, Thunderjaws mill about their respective sites, their footfalls an early warning to anyone wandering too close. They are so massive that they can knock over trees just by walking into them. Abilities The Thunderjaw’s huge size, power, capacity to sustain damage and array of weapons make it one of the most formidable machines. It employs a range of powerful melee and ranged attacks. Additionally, its radar scanner allows quick detection of hunters hiding in tall grass. Unlike that of a Scrapper, which is able to detect only movement, the Thunderjaw’s radar can detect humans regardless of their motion. Thunderjaws have no elemental weaknesses, and are resistant to Shock. Weaknesses A Thunderjaw's major structural weaknesses are its heart and data nexus; ranged weapon strikes on either cause significant damage once they are exposed. Similarly, landing a shot of the corresponding element on exposed Chillwater canisters, Blaze canisters, or power cells will induce their status effects. Its mandibular cannons, disc launchers, tail and radar unit can all be removed with enough Tear damage, disabling their corresponding abilities entirely. Tactics Defeating a Thunderjaw takes very specific tactics. First and foremost, the player needs to remove the Disc Launchers. The flying laser disks it fires will pin Aloy down with heavy and effective firepower, so good Tearblast arrows from a power bow are a good start. This can be quickly followed by grabbing the Disc Launcher for yourself and putting all 8 rounds into the Thunderjaw for decent, though likely not fatal, damage. Another starting option is a set of Sticky Bombs from a Blast Sling while hiding. You should be able to land at least four of them on the Thunderjaw for good opening damage, but you should then immediately switch to removing the Disc Launchers as mentioned above. Once in the thick of it, you need a good piece of cover that the Thunderjaw cannot destroy, like a large boulder. You will need cover from the various types of weapon fire it will send your way from its head, and it can simply destroy trees and small building walls. Be ready to dodge a charge and tail-sweep, keeping the boulder between you and it, and you should eventually be able to take it down. As an alternate option, the Banuk Powershot Bow can snipe a Thunderjaw from outside its detection range. Melee Attacks Ranged Attacks Components Loot }} Trivia *Although Thunderjaws are shown in the Embrace at the start of the game, their presence during Aloy's infancy would be nine years before they were first observed by the Carja. It seems likely that their appearance in this scene is non-canon, and only intended to showcase the prominent machines of the game. *According to game designer Mathijs de Jonge, Thunderjaws are 24 meters long and 9 meters tall. Mathijs de Jonge, Twitter *Thunderjaws are perhaps the most well-known machines in ''Horizon Zero Dawn''. Aloy's battle against a Thunderjaw first showcased the game at E3 2015, a massive poster of one was draped on the side of a building in Los Angeles to advertise the game at E3 2016, and the game's box art depicts Aloy hunting one. *Thunderjaws have 271 animations, 93 destructible armor plates, 12 unique attacks, 67 visual effects and 550,000 polygons. *According to Herman Hulst, the managing director for Guerrilla Games, the Thunderjaw was the first machine implemented in the game. The total development time took a year and a half. *Not counting Tallnecks, the Thunderjaw is the first possible large machine that Aloy can encounter. One can be found in Valleymeet, east of Dawn's Sentinel. *Thunderjaws are more common compared to other large-sized machines. Gallery In-Game Thunderjaw 2.jpg|A Thunderjaw in the game’s prologue cinematic. Thunderjaw 1.jpg Aloy aiming at a thunderjaw.png FEE41F7B-8BE3-4BD1-BCE3-0828889CD7B6.jpeg|A Thunderjaw in the power cell of Cauldron ZETA. Horizon Zero Dawn™_20180515205653.jpg|Thunderjaw that has been Overridden E9EC077F-DE6B-45C1-8D54-301284AD37DE.jpeg EC2D7590-05D9-4BCE-9D06-9B6F5941AFE3.jpeg 50F890EC-5F4E-470D-B29C-F0D03241AE27.jpeg Concept Art Thunderjaw 3.jpg Miguel-angel-martinez-horizon-zero-dawn-thunderjaw-concept-art-0.jpg|Early concept art by Miguel Angel Martinez. Miguel-angel-martinez-horizon-zero-dawn-thunderjaw-concept-art-1.jpg Miguel-angel-martinez-horizon-zero-dawn-thunderjaw-concept-art-3.jpg Miguel-angel-martinez-horizon-zero-dawn-thunderjaw-concept-art-2.jpg Thunderjaws chasing deer.png|Concept art. Aloy hides from Thunderjaw art.jpg|Art by Luc de Haan. Thunderjaw chases Nora art.jpg| References de:Donnerkiefer es:Atronador ru:Громозев uk:Громопащ Category:Machines Category:Combat Class Category:Large Sized Machines Category:Shock Resistance Category:No Vulnerability Category:Non-mountable Category:ZETA Override